dramaturgy
by Moon Waltz
Summary: [3/7] biarkan ia menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. [shinra/celty]. [shizaya]. [friendship!kida/mikado/anri]. untuk #MariBerpuisi
1. shinra

**a/n:** untuk #MariBerpuisi, bebas aja sepertinya

.

 _ **drama**_ _turgy_

Durarara! (c) Narita Ryougo; _i don't take any profit & no copyright infringements are intended._

.

.

.

 _ **Kishitani Shinra**_

 _Sesuatu_ menusuk  
lebih tajam dari belati, lebih dingin dari cawan petri  
Ia pikir ia akan menghilang menuju ketiadaan  
Apa pula ketiadaan? Gelap? Hitam?  
Gelap dan hitam adalah Celty dan ia jelas-jelas mencintai yang ketiga ini

Tapi _sesuatu_ itu membuat ingatannya akan Celty runtuh  
membuat obsesinya akan Celty rapuh  
Ia tidak ingin _sesuatu_ itu menguasainya lagi  
Ia hanya ingin—  
Cel... Cel?

((Apa yang ia inginkan, lagi?  
Ia mengembara dalam suatu perjalanan panjang  
Mencari, berharap menemukan  
Apa yang ia cari, lagi?  
Apa yang ia harap untuk temukan, lagi?))

Cel—

Siapa?

Apa?

Celt—

["Shinra"]

Gelap, dingin,  
dinding-dinding tak nyata membungkus seluruh inderanya  
Ia tak menyerah, ia berlari

Ia mengejar dan takkan berhenti

 _Apa yang ia kejar, lagi?_

—ty.

Apa?

—lty.

Siapa?

Celty.

Ia membuka mata,  
merah merajai, merah menguasai.  
Tapi kini, hatinya ingat tentang hitam.

Hatinya ingat tentang C **e** l **t** y.

Biarkan ia menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _ **a/n**_ **(2)** : oke, ini sumbangan terakhir buat event ini. dibuat multichap karena katanya diperpanjang sampe februari huhuhuhuhu  
makasih buat ken udah ngadain ini, bikin aku jadi mangats nulis poetic yang seharusnya walau tulisanku tidak seharusnya ada (?) /kaboer sebelum dipecut lagi/


	2. shizuo

.

 _ **drama**_ _turgy_

Durarara! (c) Narita Ryougo; _i don't take any profit & no copyright infringements are intended._

.

.

.

 _ **Heiwajima Shizuo**_

Raja tujuh jalanan  
atau setidaknya cukup satu, satu, jalan yang sering setan itu lewati  
dengan begitu, perintahnya akan mutlak, titahnya akan selalu dituruti:  
"Mati."

Sialnya, raja pun bisa kalah dari setan  
Ia mengelak, raja mendecih  
Ia memberontak, raja menurunkan eksekusi  
Ia mendesah, raja—

Raja—

((Hei, raja jalanan, apakah kau juga raja di atas gedung dan bangunan?  
Apakah kau juga raja di atas kasur dan ranjang?))

Kini ia _mungkin_ hamba sahaya  
Tak berdaya, bertekuk lutut, lemah sekaligus kuat sekaligus lemah  
ia menanti, ia melihat dan (seharusnya) memahami  
ketika setan menjelma menjadi manusia  
ketika benci meranggas menyisakan cinta

Kini ia tak lebih dari pariya  
Satu 'shizu- _chan_ ' dan segalanya hanyalah tentang pesona  
Satu langkah yang tergantikan putaran kursi roda  
dan segalanya hanyalah tentang penyesalan dan luka

Toh, ia tidak pernah seorang raja.

Maka kali ini pun, ia cukup hanya menjadi seorang pencinta.

.

.


	3. mikado

.

 _ **drama**_ _turgy_

Durarara! (c) Narita Ryougo; _i don't take any profit & no copyright infringements are intended._

.

.

.

 _ **Ryuugamine Mikado**_

Mulanya satu,  
ia menginginkan sebuah dunia yang utuh  
Lalu dua,  
manusia ideal untuk tinggal di dalamnya  
Kemudian tiga,  
hari-hari tak biasa yang dilalui dalam suka cita

Mulanya satu,  
kawan-kawan maya berdatangan, mengerubunginya  
Lalu dua,  
ia menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka  
Kemudian tiga,  
kawan dan lawan yang berbicara dalam bahasa yang sama

Mulanya satu,  
di antara riuh dunia, seorang menawarinya perjanjian  
(("kau akan menyukainya, _Senpai._ ))  
Lalu lebih dari dua,  
berkerumun di sisinya, di belakangnya, memberikannya titel pemimpin  
penjaga keseimbangan dan perdamaian dunia (yang ia damba)  
Kemudian tiga,  
tiga kali senyum di wajahnya sirna

Mulanya tiga,  
sepulang sekolah, bayangan di atas jalan bercengkerama  
Lalu dua,  
ketika waktu bergulir merobek kembali luka lama mataharinya  
Kemudian satu.  
satu; karena ia tak ingin _yang ini_ juga menderita

 _s_

 _a_

 _t_

 _u:_

(hanya ia yang tersisa)

Mulanya satu,  
ia akan menutup impiannya, menyerah saja pada dunia  
Lalu dua,  
dua desing peluru yang hilang, tak berhasil mencabut nyawa sesiapa  
Kemudian tiga,  
lubang di perutnya cukup untuk membayar ini semua  
(sebab tiga tawa yang berbeda kembali bergema.)

Seterusnya, ia akan menjadi pemimpi, bersama orang-orang ini.

.

.


End file.
